Don't Run Away, Run To Me
by Starships and Stopwatches
Summary: Dean wasn't known to run. He was known to stand and fight, no matter the situation. But when he woke up in the bunker with eyes black as night and the king of Hell staring back at him, the only thing he did was run. Or Dean is lost and confused and doesn't know what to do with his newfound powers. Cas just wants him to be happy. Please review!
1. Running

Dean wasn't known to run. He was known to stand and fight, no matter the situation.

But when he woke up in the bunker with eyes black as night and the king of Hell staring back at him, the only thing he did was _run_.

He was scared and confused. He should have been dead, he knew that. He had heard what Crowley said: that the Mark wouldn't let him go. "Maybe miracles do come true," Crowley had said. But this was no miracle. He had become the one thing he hates most in this world: the thing that killed his mother, made a deal with his father and murdered him too, and taken so many godforsaken things he cared about. He was a monster, and all he wanted was death. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

So he ran. He ran far away from Sam, from Cas, from anyone he cared about and could possibly hurt. But he didn't know where to run to, so he ended up hot-wiring a car and driving, just driving, to wherever the roads took him. With no need for sleep, food, water, or even oxygen, he drove and drove and drove without stopping, except a few times for gas. He didn't know why, but now he stood - leaning against the hood of the stolen car - staring at the house in Lawrence, Kansas he had once called home.

Back at the bunker, Sam was having a breakdown. One minute Dean's dead body had been lying on the bed in the other room, and now Dean was gone, with the smell of sulfur left in the room. Crowley hadn't come when Sam had summoned him. That was one possibility. Maybe Crowley had come and taken Dean.

But that didn't add up. Why would Crowley do something like that? With Dean being dead, the Mark and the Blade were useless, right? Even if they weren't, what use would Crowley have for them?

There was also another possibility that was stuck in Sam's mind. What if Dean wasn't dead? Could the sulfur mean that Dean himself had turned into a demon? Sam had dismissed that out of his mind as quickly as it had appeared. That was impossible, he had thought. But little did Sam know, he was exactly right.

Sam was sitting at the table in the main room of the bunker nursing a beer, when he heard a noise behind him. He stood up and turned to see a familiar angel standing before him. "How did you get here?" he asked him.

"Uh, through the front door," he replied, pulling one of his "innocent, clueless angel" looks. "Where's Dean?"

"Oh..." Sam said. He had forgotten Cas didn't know. "Uh, Cas.. I don't quite don't know how to tell you this, but-"

"You believed Dean's dead, I know," Cas said, much to Sam's surprise. "But I believe he isn't. And you do as well."

Sam stared at him. "How… how could he still be alive?"

Cas told him the story Crowley had told Dean. When he finished, Sam was shocked. It just seemed too… unreal. Even for him.

"So… he's a demon?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Now, I came here to ask you where he might have gone. Do you have any ideas?"

Sam shook his head. Cas sighed and looked at his feet. "I am… very worried about Dean. I am guessing that, right now, he's lost and extremely confused. He has many new powers he cannot yet control... and that most likely scares him. He probably thinks he is an abomination. I need to find him before he does anything to hurt himself," Cas explained.

Sam nodded. They needed to find Dean fast. And soon.


	2. Still Beautiful

**A/N: Please review! Helpful criticism is always appreciated!**

In Lawrence, Dean was still staring at the place he had avoided for so many years. He thought of his mother, his father, his brother, his friends. He couldn't face them like this. He didn't belong with them. He didn't belong anywhere.

Dean sighed. He had never belonged. He had tried to push that feeling away over the years, acting arrogant and putting on a cocky smile seemed to make everything okay. But it really wasn't. Dean had told Tessa that he had never been so low as to want death. But that wasn't true. This was one of those moments. Dean pulled the First Blade out of his jacket. He could feel its power course through him, though it lacked the usual calm it had given him before. There was no reason for it to. There was no threat, no danger around him.

Dean closed his eyes. He then understood what Tessa had felt. He just wanted it all to be over. He wanted to die.

But Dean's wishes for death were interrupted by a sound behind him. He turned, Blade in hand, ready to attack. Upon seeing who stood before him, he felt more like running. Again.

It was Sam and Cas.

And Crowley. Somehow that didn't surprise Dean. How else would Sam and Cas have caught up with him?

"Dean," Cas said, stepping towards him. Dean moved away. He could could tell his eyes had turned that dreaded black color, and he blinked rapidly, trying to understand how to change them back.

"Dean, I know this is frightening for you, but please, just let us help you," Cas pleaded, taking another step towards Dean. This time, Dean stayed where he was, but was still tense and alert, watching every movement Cas made.

"Oh, come on, Dean," Crowley said. "Don't be such a scaredy cat, now. Put on your big boy trousers."

If looks could kill, Crowley would be long gone because of the glare Cas was giving him. Crowley raised his hands in a mock-surrender. "Alright, then Cas. You handle the kicked puppy yourself."

With that, Crowley was gone. "What did he mean by...kicked puppy?" Cas asked Sam, confused. Sam ignored him and turned to Dean.

"Dean, you won't get anything from running, you know," he said. Dean looked at his shoes.

"Dean, please, just let us help you," Cas said, taking another few steps towards Dean, who was still looking down at the ground.

"I-I don't... want to... to hurt you," Dean said.

"Well then, you could start by giving us the Blade," Sam said.

Sam had a point. So, Cas slowly extended his arm and flattened his palm, in hope that Dean would give him the Blade. Dean stared at Cas's hand for a while, then hesitantly put the Blade in Cas's palm. Sam experimentally stepped forward a few steps towards Dean and, finding it seemed safe, came and took the Blade from Cas.

Cas reached up a hand slowly to rest it on Dean's shoulder. Upon contact, Dean shifted away slightly, causing Cas to remove his hand quickly. Dean looked up at Cas, his midnight black eyes meeting Cas's sapphire ones. Even though the color of Dean's eyes signified that he was a demon, the dark pools of black were still the most beautiful things Cas had ever seen. Cas tried resting his hand on Dean's shoulder again, this time succeeding. Dean broke the eye contact first, staring down at the ground once again. "Dean," Cas said, moving his head to the side and down a bit to try to look into Dean's stunning black eyes once again.

Dean shook his head, refusing to look up. That was the moment that Cas realized that getting Dean back to at least half of who he was before all this was gonna take a while, but Cas was more than willing to try.


End file.
